The present disclosure relates to the field of photonics and photonic chips. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device with photonic and electronic functionality and to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device with photonic and electronic functionality.
In the field of photonics, there is a trend from long-distance signal transfer via optical fibers towards optical signal processing on-board and/or on-chip. For on-chip processing of optical signals, it may be important to have a dense stack of optical and electrical components, that is a dense stack of components with photonic functionality and electronic functionality, in particular active electronic functionality.
For example CMOS integrated circuit chips may be mounted on a silicon-on-insulator wafer comprising optical waveguides by means of metal pads and bump bonding and/or wire bonding techniques.
However, such approaches may be limited in stack density of optical and electrical components and/or may suffer from parasitic capacitances and resistances. This may also result in a reduced speed of signal transfer.